


Mary and John-A Collection Of Stories

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Original Character(s), Smut, Warstan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: A series of non linear oneshots starring none other than Mary and John Watson, and their family.





	1. Chapter 1

1: "I Love You, John Watson"

“I love you, John Watson.” Mary informed her husband, folding her arms on his bare chest and resting her chin on them, gazing at him.

 

They'd just made lazy, intimate, amazing love.

 

Rosie was out with Sherlock and Molly for the day, leaving John and Mary to their own devices.

 

“I love you too.” He responded, smiling at her.

 

She dropped a kiss to his skin and shuffled around to cuddle into him, listening to his heart beating.

 

John pressed a kiss to her blonde hair. “How long has it been?”

 

She wrinkled her nose and frowned. “Since..?”

 

“We started trying. Again.” He clarified.

 

They'd tried for three months to conceive another baby, to no avail. They'd left it another two before trying again, and, as always, were having a lot of fun doing so.

 

“Three weeks?” Mary said.

 

“Mm. I reckon that we'll get lucky sometime. I hope we do.” Replied John, drawing lazy circles on her back.

 

“I do hope so. Another child would be great. A sibling for Rosie.” She smiled at the thought.

 

“Exactly.” He agreed, kissing the top of her head again.

 

Mary grinned at this, nestling her head in his neck, wanting to be closer to him. “We should really get up and ready, you know. It is 1 in the afternoon, darling.”

 

“True. Would you like to go to the pictures?”

 

“Nah.” She thought for a moment. “Movies on the sofa?”

 

“Hmm, sounds good.” John smiled.

 

Mary got up and made her way to the ensuite bathroom. “You coming?”

 

“Mmm, definitely. ”He agreed with a cheeky grin.

 

A while later…

 

Mary made her way into the kitchen, fully dressed.

 

She hadn’t bothered with makeup, John was upstairs on the phone to Sherlock, checking up on Rosie.

 

Mary made herself a bowl of Cocopops, and switched her phone on, checking her texts.

 

Out of all the lives of various characters she’d lived, Mary Watson was definitely her favourite. She was married, with a child on her own, and hopefully soon a second.

 

She just knew that she was going to be safe in this life, that she wasn’t going to be killed, that her family were also safe.

 

Her husband entered the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her shoulder. “Our child is fine, giggling at the seals at the zoo at present.”

 

“I know, Sherlock texted me.” The blonde replied. “That’s great, I hope that she’s going to be well behaved all day.”

 

“Me too.” John replied. “Make me some breakfast?” He asked, stepping away from her.

 

“Magic word?”

 

“Please, I love you?”

 

“You got it. Weetabix?” Mary asked.

 

“Yes please, dear.”

 

She smiled to herself-this was the life she led, and the life she loved.


	2. Time Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lil bit of lovin' goes on. Rated M.

“Oh, come on baby girl! It’s time to go to sleep now my love.” Mary said to 3 month old Rosie. “Me and your papa want some time together, with you fast asleep.”

“Mary, are you any closer to getting her to sleep?”

At the sound of John’s voice, Rosamund cooed happily, nestling against her mother and closing her eyes.

“John Watson is a magic parent.” Mary murmured, laying her daughter down in her cot. “Night night, sweetheart.”

She switched the baby monitor on and exited the room, closing the door softly behind herself.

Mary made her way into her and John’s room, sitting on the bed next to him.

He switched his phone off, putting it on charge on the bedside table.

Mary shuffled towards him until she was hip to hip next to him; turning towards him slightly, and cupped his face in her hands.

John smiled at her, and she beamed back.

“I love you.” She whispered.

“I love you too.” He whispered back.

They kissed then; holding each other close.

They’d been through  **so much** together, and were finally safe.

Mary broke away from him to look into his eyes.

His hands settled on either side of her hips, and pecked her on the lips. “It’s Friday, yeah?”

“Uh huh.”

“Good.”

She smiled at this, setting her hands on his shoulders and pushing him down onto the bed, on all fours over him.

He quickly flipped them over; and kissed her, she smiled against his lips and pulled him down further, so they were chest to breast, hips to hips. She ground against him, grinning as she felt his erection forming.

John groaned against her shoulder. “You, Mary Watson, are a complete tease.”

“I know.” Mary responded.

He sat up, taking his shirt off.

She sat up too, kissing her way down his neck, suckling at his pulse point.

His hands were at her waist, and he pulled her top up, up over her head and off.

Immediately after that, John dipped his head to nip at the top of her breasts, she moaned and put her hands on his head to keep him in place.

After a few moments, he looked up at her.

Her eyes were dark with desire, and she was smiling at him.

He understood what she was saying: “Stop teasing me, I want you.”

John got off the bed in order to shirk the rest of his clothes, and she did the same.

They got back onto the bed in unison, in sync.

Mary took him in her hand, swiping her thumb over his tip.

In answer, he shuffled ever so slightly closer to her, and flicked his thumb over her clit.

She moaned, her hips bucking forward in an invitation.

John chuckled, repeating the action and slipping two fingers inside her.

Mary moaned appreciatively; leaning forward to kiss him.

He smiled against her lips, moving his fingers within her, finding her G-spot easily as bees to honey.

John broke away from her mouth to suck at her left nipple, worrying it with his teeth until she came with a shout of his name, her body shuddering.

"You're beautiful when you do that, you know?" He asked when she returned to her senses.

"Mmm, I do. Magic tricks, my love." Mary responded.

He chuckled at this, laying back.

She clambered over him, hovering for a few seconds in order to tease him before sinking over him, and they both moaned in satisfaction.

John took her hands in his own, feeling her wedding ring digging into his right hand, she felt the same.

Mary began to move, a slow, lazy pace to tease them both a little.

He sighed and watched her face- which was pure bliss.

"You're stunning." He informed her, sitting up suddenly.

The couple were pressed together, it felt more intimate that way.

Mary smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss him, rocking her hips in a faster pace than before.

His hands meanwhile, moved to her breasts, weighing them in his hands and flicking his thumbs over her nipples, thrusting faster in order to meet her own.

"Oh." Mary moaned, biting her lip and closing her eyes.

Her walls squeezed around him, and it was his turn to moan, dropping his head against her shoulder.

His wife's arousal was washing over him, she was close to coming again.

John sensed that she needed something a little extra, so he moved one of his hands down to her waist, shifting his angle slightly so he hit that sweet spot inside her differently.

She squeezed again around him, and he came, seeing stars.

Through his orgasm, he managed to flick a thumb over her clit, so she joined him in bliss.

"Oh my goodness..." Mary stated when they came back to themselves, they were both laying on the bed.

"That. Was amazing." John replied, throwing an arm over her waist.

She pulled the covers over them both and cuddled into him. "We must repeat that sometime."

"Mmm, we must." He responded, and the pair fell asleep together.


	3. Happiness

It was a few months after they'd started trying again for a second child, and were finally successful.

 

Mary was 3 months pregnant; at two she'd had a blood test to confirm that she was indeed pregnant, and carrying twins, so she looked more like 6 months pregnant.

 

The gender of the babies were to be revealed when she was 5 months, for the present she was simply happy to continue working as a nurse, with John at the practice (in between helping Sherlock with cases.)

 

She was sat at the kitchen table, Rosie on her lap and the laptop in front of the 2&1/2 year old.

 

Meanwhile, her husband was stood at the cooker, on the hob was spaghetti bolognese, a treat for the two girls he loved most in the world.

 

“Mister Maker” was playing on the TV, it didn't drive Mary and John as nuts as “Peppa Pig”; so therefore it was tolerable.

 

The little girl's eyes were fixed on the screen, Mary smiled and pressed a kiss to the right side of her daughter's head.

 

John stepped away from his cooking for a moment, and leaned down to kiss her.

 

She smiled at him. “Love you.”

 

“I love you too, Mary.”

 

A while later, after the family had eaten and cleared away, they were all in the living room.

 

John and Mary were sat together on the sofa, little Rosie on the armchair playing with her beloved toy pig, Shelly.

 

The TV was on, but none of them were really paying attention.

Mary was as close to her husband as possible despite her current predicament.

One of his hands were around her waist, the other resting on her bump.

Meanwhile, one of Mary's hands rested atop his own, the other resting on the sofa next to her on the sofa.

 

She laid her head on his shoulder, he smiled and moved to kiss her.

 

Mary grinned against his lips, kissing him back.

 

Their hands tightened together, wedding rings digging into each other’s hand.

 

When they break apart, their faces are flushed and they're both smiling.

 

She pecked him on the cheek again, laying her head back down on his shoulder.

 

“Happy?” He asked her.

 

“Infinitely, yes.” She responded.

 

“Rosie, are you happy?” John asked their daughter.

 

“Yeah!” The little girl chirped.

 

“Good, sweetheart.” Mary beamed, standing up and lifted the eldest Watson child into her arms.

 

“I love you, Mama.” Rosie informed her.

 

“I love you too, my darling.”

 


	4. Names

“Sherlock the second?” John suggested.

“No.” Mary responded.

“Okay, for a girl… Lucy?”

“No.”

The pair were sat in bed together, John updating his blog and Mary reading “300 baby names for boys and girls.”

Earlier that day, they'd discovered that they were expecting a baby boy and a baby girl, and were brainstorming names. It was around 9:30 at night, Rosie was asleep, and they were in their night clothes.

“Not Sherlock. Or Mycroft.” John decided. “Or Harriet.”

“Not Lucy, Mary, or Rosie. Possibly Elizabeth." Replied Mary. "Definitely not Theodora.”

“Okay.” Responded John, kissing her on the cheek. “Isabella?”

“Yes!” Mary agreed happily, taking a mental note.

“What about boy's names?”

“Hamish?” Mary asked, a smile on her face.

He rolled his eyes. “No, darling!”

“Okay.” Mary chuckled. “Jamie?”

“Nah.”

“Noah?”

“Nope.” John replied. "Okay, girl's names?"

“Darcey?” Mary suggested, a smile on her face. “I like it.”

“I like it too.” John responded, closing his laptop and placing it on his bedside table.

He then turned to her, kissing her and placing a hand on her bump. “Darcey Watson. Has a nice ring to it.”

“It does.” Mary agreed. “Darcey..?”

John thought for a moment. “Maria? Like your name, but not. If you catch my drift.”

His wife nodded. "It's wonderful."

“Darcey Maria Watson. Perfect.” John stated, kissing her again. “Just like you.”

At that moment, there was a kick.

“See, she likes it. She's a stronger kicker than her brother.” Mary stated.

“Aha, how about a name for him?”

“Mmm…” Mary thought. “Toby?”

Her husband shook his head.

“Tobias?”

“Nah.”

“Mathias?” She asked.

“Definitely not.”

“Hmm… Henry?” Mary suggested.

“Mmm, I approve.” John smiled.

“Henry John Watson, our son should have one of his names after you, just like Rosie and Darcey do.” She replied.

“Exactly.”


	5. Comfort

It had been a particularly tough case; John and Sherlock had been away for two weeks.

It was late one Friday afternoon when he arrived home, a sad demeanour about him.

When Mary heard the key in the lock, she put her Ipad down, checked that Rosie was still asleep, and made her way to the front door.

"Hi." John smiled at his wife as he entered the flat.

"John, what's wrong?" She asked him, making her way towards him and cupping his right cheek in her hand.

He leaned into her touch, nuzzling against her palm. "The case was trying, I won't be blogging about it."

Mary drew him close to her, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his forehead. "You're here now, home. You're safe, John."

"I know." John responded, kissing her on the cheek. "I love you."

"Hey, I love you too." She smiled, rubbing his back gently. "I'm glad that you're home, and safe. Rosie is asleep."

"Mmm, it'll be her first birthday soon." John stated, pulling away and beaming at her. "I've told Sherlock that I'm taking some time off crime solving. He's not too happy about it, but he's accepted it."

"Alright." Mary nodded. "So, work and home? Nothing else?"

"Exactly."

At that moment, Rosie began to cry.

"I'll go and get her up, I've missed the both of you terribly." Said John.

A while later...

The Watson family were at the kitchen table, eating a Chinese takeaway (John's favourite.)

Rosie was sat in her highchair, eating spring rolls.

Her parents were sat side by side, sharing a plateful of chicken fried rice.

Mary took a sip of white wine, and sat back. "Mmm, I am absolutely stuffed."

"You're sure?"

"Uh huh, I had a large lunch with Molly." Mary nodded.

John finished the rest of the meal off, and Mary split the last spring roll with Rosie.

After that, she did the washing up whilst John bathed Rosie, and got her ready for bed.

After that, John brought the little girl into the living room, where Mary was curled up on the sofa, tapping away on her Ipad.

She put it down as soon as she sensed their presence, holding her arms out for Rosie.

"Go to mummy, sweetheart." John murmured, passing the baby to Mary.

"Hello, Rosie. Did you miss da?" Mary asked, sitting her daughter on her lap properly.

"Da!" Rosie announced, smiling at her dad.

 

"I take it that's a yes?" Mary chuckled, kissing Rosie on the head.

 

John sat down next to her, taking his iPad from the sideboard. “I'll have a look at my blog.”

 

“Mm. I'm at work tomorrow, you can stay at home with Rosie.” His wife stated, switching the TV on.

 

“The Wizard Of Oz” was showing on a film channel, Mary settled on that, sitting back and placing Rosie between herself and John.

 

Rosie watched the film for a while, but became interested in what her father was doing, watching the iPad screen.

 

Mary smiled at her husband and child, a happy feeling fluttering in her chest. She was content, and loved the two people next to her more than anything else in the world.


	6. New Lives

At approximately 4AM on a Sunday morning, Henry John and Darcey Maria Watson had made their entrance into the world.

 

Mary's contractions had started at 12 midnight, and she'd alerted John, they'd made their way to the car, dropped Rosie off at Sherlock's on the way, and had made their way to the hospital.

 

It was now 8AM, Mary was laying in the hospital bed, watching the twins sleep in their cots.

 

Sherlock had appeared at 6, a sleeping Rosie in his arms, dropped her off, proclaimed Darcey and Henry “rather sweet small humans” and had left again.

 

John was sat on a chair, fast asleep, Rosie on his lap, her head on his chest, snoring.

 

Henry stirred, and Mary got up, lifted him out of his cot, and cradled him in her arms.

 

The baby boy had curly brown hair, blue eyes, and John's ears.

 

Darcey, on the other hand, was ash blonde like her father, she had her mother's nose and facial structure.

 

Henry stopped crying as soon as Mary lifted him up, she smiled at this and kissed the top of her son's head.

 

Rosie stirred, rubbing her eyes and focusing on Mary. “Mama?”

 

“I'm here, sweetheart.” Mary responded, sitting on the bed and patting the space beside he. “Come here, my love.”

 

Rosie did so, regarding Henry. “That's my baby brother.” She said, pointing to him.

 

“That's right, and Darcey is your little sister.” Mary responded, nodding to the baby girl fast asleep in her cot.

 

“She can play dollies with me when she's older.” Rosie stated.

 

“That's right.” Her mum nodded.

 

She sat cross legged on the bed in order to nurse Henry, whilst Rosie went off with a nurse for some breakfast.

 

John remained asleep, even when Henry cried after Mary put him back in his cot after finishing nursing and burping him.

 

She straightened up, and watched her husband sleep.

 

He was snoring, his mouth open.

 

Mary pecked him on the forehead. “John, darling, it's time to get up.”

 

“Mmm.” He murmured, and Mary kissed him on the lips.

 

“Hi.” She smiled as he opened his eyes.

 

“Where's Rosie?”

 

“Rosie has gone to get something to eat with a nurse.”

 

“Okay.” John responded, sitting up slightly and looking at the twins. “They're here, I can't quite believe that they're here.”

 

“Me neither.” Mary replied.

 

He stood up and pulled her close. “I love you, you are amazing for carrying them. I know that I… helped, so to speak, but you carried them for nine months, not to mention gave birth to them. I love you, Mary Watson.”

 

“I love you too.” She beamed, kissing him.

 

The moment was interrupted by Darcey, who began to cry.

 

“Oh Darcey, come here.” John murmured, picking the baby girl up.

 

Mary smiled at the sight, and made her way towards John. “I think that she's hungry.”

 

She took Darcey from him, sat on the bed, and began to nurse the baby girl, and John sat next to her.

 

“I'll burp her, muslins are in the baby bag yeah?” John asked Mary.

 

Mary nodded, focusing on the baby in her arms.

 

A while later…

 

“Are we going home soon, mummy?” Rosie asked her mum.

 

Both Mary and the twins had been checked over, and were waiting for a nurse to come and sign discharge papers.

 

“Soon, sweetheart.” Mary promised.

 

She was sat on the chair with Rosie on her lap, whilst John changed Henry on the bed.

 

“I'm tired, mama.”

 

“You and me both, kid.”

 


	7. Zoo

“Mama, mama! Wake up, it's sunny day!” 3 year old Rosie said, launching herself onto the bed beside her mother, and shaking her shoulder.

John had awoken earlier than his wife, and had gotten the twins and Rosie up.

“It's Sunday, sweetheart.” Mary mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“It's sunny outside too.” Rosie pointed out.

“Mmm.” Her mother agreed, sitting up.

Rosie stood up on the bed, and embraced her mum. “Love you mummy.”

“I love you too, Rosie.” Mary hugged her daughter back.

After a few seconds, Rosie pulled away.

At that moment, John made his way into the room, holding Darcey close to him with one hand, and holding a cup of tea in the other. “Good morning, Mary.” He beamed at his wife.

“Good morning, my loves.” She responded, taking the tea from him.

He sat next to Darcey. “The twins woke at 7, Rosie not long afterwards. I thought that I'd give you a lie in.”

“Thank you darling, I needed it.” Mary responded, leaning over to give her husband a kiss.

She set her drink down and took Darcey from John, giving her youngest daughter a kiss on the cheek. “Hello, Darcey duck.”

Darcey smiled at her mum, cooing at her.

“Where's Henry?” Mary asked John.

“He is sat on the living room floor, playing with building blocks and watching Thomas.”

“Okay.” She nodded, standing Darcey up.

“What are we doing today, mummy?”

“Well, let me get dressed and ready for the day, then I'll tell you.”

One hour later…

Mary and John were sat at the kitchen table, eating their breakfasts.

Soon after the twins were born, the Watson family had moved into a house big enough for the five of them. There was room for more too, if more children came along.

Mary finished her breakfast, and watched her husband finish his own.

They'd gone through a lot together, and Mary had forgotten all of the things she'd taken for granted with her previous partners, the little things.

“What?” John noticed her watching him.

“Nothing, I'm just thinking about how happy I am. And how much I love you. And how glad I am that I'm not an assassin anymore.” She replied.

"You, Mrs Watson, are a sap. You're also brilliant." Her husband informed her.

"I know." She smiled.

John pecked her on the lips, but the happy moment was interrupted by a child crying.

Mary sighed. "That sounds like Henry, I'd better go and check on him."

"Our eldest wanted to know what we're doing today, any ideas?" He asked as she stood up.

"Mmm... We could go to the zoo?" She suggested.

"That'll be nice." John responded. "It's a sunny day, like Darcey said."

A while later...

"Mummy! Look at the lions!" Exclaimed Rosie, running up to the lion's pen and gazing in awe at a male lion who was happily lounging on a rock.

"Yes darling, they're great." Mary chuckled, exchanging glances with John.

She was pushing the twins' buggy, usually it was John's department but they'd agreed to swap roles for the day-she would navigate the buggy, and he'd run around after Rosie.

John picked the little girl up. "What noise does a lion make, Rosie?"

"Roar!"

"That's right, Roo." He chuckled-he'd nicknamed her that ever since she was born.

"Roar!" Rosie repeated. "Look! Another lion!"

"Indeed." Her father nodded, watching as a lioness made her way into view.

Mary parked the buggy up, and lifted Darcey into her arms, making her way towards the pen. "Look, Darcey-lions!"

Darcey took one look at the lions, let out a little huff, and looked the other way, resting her head on her mum's shoulder.

"Clearly, she doesn't find the lions as exciting as you, Rosie." Mary chuckled.

John set Rosie down on the ground and lifted Henry from the buggy. "Henry, look-lions! D'you like them?"

"Li!" Henry cooed happily, reaching towards the pen.

"Well, at least he's a little bit more interested than his twin." Mary smiled.


	8. Breathe With Me

Mary was suffering with Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder.

 

It hadn't surfaced until she was pregnant with the twins-she'd woken up one night screaming.

 

"Mary, Mary love, what's wrong?" John asked-he'd been awoken by her distress.

 

"I-I..." She responded, and burst into tears.

 

He pulled her into his arms, rocking and shushing her. "I'm here, what's wrong?"

 

"I was dreaming about murdering someone, it all came back... I thought that I'd suppressed it, forgotten..."

 

John pressed a kiss to her head. "I think that you have PTSD. Delayed PTSD."

 

"Why hasn't it surfaced before?" She asked him, a frown on her face.

 

"I don't know, my love. It's different for everyone." He explained. "Therapy will help, talking through it."

 

"If I tell anyone what I've done, I'll go to prison." Mary replied, and pulled away from him, and drew her knees up to her chest. "What if it was just a bad dream?"

 

"I doubt it. I remember Bonfire Night last year, you kept jumping and twitching at the fireworks."

 

"They sounded like gunshots." She nodded. "Okay, maybe Sherlock can get me into contact with someone?"

 

"Mm, that's a good idea. For now though, let's get some sleep."

 

"Let's." John agreed, laying back down and pulling the duvet comfortably around him.

 

Mary did the same, nestling into him and closing her eyes. "Love you."

 

"Love you too. I'm here, and I'm never going to leave you. Ever."

 

The next morning...

 

Mary awoke quite early the next day, her sleep had been uninterrupted by anymore nightmares.

 

She answered the call of nature, and then made her way downstairs to the kitchen and made a cup of tea for herself at John.

 

It was 7:30, Rosie probably wouldn't wake until 8.

 

With care, she carried the two cups upstairs.

 

Mary paused at the doorway, watching John sleep with a smile on her face.

 

He liked to sleep on his back, one arm resting on his tummy, the other usually flung out towards her, either around her waist or holding hands with her.

 

She entered the room and set the cups of tea down on John's bedside table.

 

He stirred, scrunching his face up and opening his eyes.

 

"Good morning, my love." Mary greeted him with a smile, sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

"Hi." John replied, sitting up and pulling her close. "Love you." He mumbled against her shoulder.

 

Mary settled into his embrace, craning her neck to give him a kiss on the lips. "Love you too."

 

He pulled away from her, taking his tea from the bedside table and handing Mary hers. "So," He said, taking a sip of his tea. "About therapy."

 

"Like I said, I don't think that I can talk to anyone. I'll be arrested."

 

"Like _I_ said, I'm sure that Sherlock will know someone. Or Mycroft."

 

"Okay... I really need to deal with this, it'll only get worse. Especially with pregnancy hormones."

 

"Uh huh." John nodded. "Mary?"

 

"Yes, my love?" Mary responded.

 

"I love you, despite your past. You're going to deal with this, and I'll be right there with you."

 

"I know." She beamed. "I love you too."

 

A while later...

 

"Jerrica Myers, formerly of MI6. Trained in psychology at Oxford University, now a therapist in a little practice situated it Primrose Hill." Sherlock announced.

 

Mary and Sherlock were sat on the sofa in Sherlock's flat, John was sat on his chair, Rosie on his knee.

 

"D'you have her number?" John piped up.

 

"Mycroft does. I interviewed her once for a case." His best friend answered. "I didn't have time to get her number."

 

"Fancied her, did you?" The other man teased.

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "It was last month; I was with Molly."

 

"Aww, bless you." Mary smiled.

 

At that moment, Mycroft Holmes walked into the room.

 

"Hello, brother mine." Sherlock greeted him.

 

Mycroft handed him a slip of paper. "There's the number. Jerrica is a pleasant lady. I was in town, Sherlock texted me." He explained to John and Mary.

 

The couple nodded.

 

"I must go, but Mary?" Said the eldest Holmes brother.

 

"Yes?" Replied the blonde.

 

"I wish you good luck with your therapy sessions." Mycroft smiled kindly at her.

"Thank you." Mary nodded, and Mycroft exited 221B.

 

"Although we don't often have the same viewpoint, I agree with him on this. You'll be alright, Mary Watson." Sherlock smiled.

 

"I know I will." Mary responded. "With the love and support of those around me, I know I will."


End file.
